1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a high-output battery module including batteries using a high-energy density non-aqueous electrolyte has been developed. The high-output battery module may be formed by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used for driving a motor or device requiring high power, e.g., an electric car, or the like.
Sizes and/or shapes of devices adopting the battery module may vary greatly, and thus, a size and/or shape of the battery module may also vary. For example, a demand of a light and small-sized battery module has increased.